Some vehicle manufacturers may produce vehicles with tinted windows. Generally, a “factory tint” may be implemented by dying glass within the windows. For vehicles without a “factory tint,” an aftermarket tint may be achieved by applying a film to the interior of the vehicle's windows. Window tinting may reduce the Visible Light Transference (VLT) and is graded on the percentage of light that is transferred, namely the lower the percentage of light transmittance, the darker the tint. There may be many advantages to having tinted windows, either from the factory or an aftermarket tint, including providing privacy, blocking harmful UV rays, reducing heat in the vehicle, and reducing the risk of glass shattering during an accident. However, when the vehicle windows are tinted, the driver may not be able to adjust the transparency of the windows once the tint is installed.